The present invention relates to a decorative surface covering product and a method of making such a surface covering product. In particular, the present invention relates to a surface covering product having a visible transparent or translucent layer containing a platey material. The platey material includes platelets which are substantially uniformly distributed within a first region of the transparent or translucent layer. The first region is divided into at least two predetermined regions identified as a second region and a third region. The platelets in the second region are substantially aligned within the second region and the platelets within the third region are substantially aligned within the third region. However, the platelets in the third region are aligned at a different predetermined angle with respect to the alignment of the platelets in the second region. Such a product has a unique and interesting visual effect.
In the preferred embodiments, the platey material is a pearlescent pigment such as the titanium dioxide coated mica platelets disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,827; 3,087,828; 3,418,146 and 3,437,515. However, the term "platey material" is not limited to such pigments but also includes metallic and other reflective platelets.
Although the present disclosure is directed to floor coverings, the decorative surface coverings of the present invention include a wide range of surface coverings such as for a wall, ceiling, desk, table or countertop. The present invention can also be incorporated into surface layers on leather, fabrics, paper, wood, metals and glass, or used in upholstery, drapery, clothing materials, interiors for cars and bookcovers.
It is known in the prior art, when platey material is contained in a transparent or translucent visible surface layer, a lustrous pearlescent appearance is achieved. This is due to the flat or platey side of the platey material being oriented mainly parallel to the horizontal surface of the decorative surface covering and perpendicular to the angle of view.
Generally, manufacturers desire to maintain the flat side of the platey material substantially parallel to the horizontal surface of the decorative surface covering to produce a uniform or smooth, optimally pearlescent effect. However, Wang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,951, discloses a decorative surface covering including a transparent or translucent layer containing a platey material which is oriented in two or more different angles with respect to the surface of the layer to provide an enhanced three dimensional effect. Wang et al. achieved this effect by forming the layer with the platey materials aligned substantially parallel to the surface of the layer and then randomly distrubing the surface of the layer with air prior to gelling the platey material containing layer.
Although giving a unique effect, Wang et al. are unable to control the precise regions of the platey material containing layer to be effected. Further, they are unable to reorient the platelets to a desired predetermined orientation.
Kaminski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,727, discloses a resinous polymer sheet material including a translucent or transparent layer having decorative chips or flakes uniformly distributed therein. The chips or flakes contain titanium dioxide-coated mica or other platelets. The chips or flakes have a thickness of about 1 mil to about 50 mils, and a length and width from about 1/64" to about 1/2". The translucent or transparent layer having the chips or flakes uniformly distributed therein is laid over a pattern or design having relatively dark colored printed portions and relatively light colored printed portions. The chips or flakes located over the relatively dark colored printed portions are discernible from a distance of about five feet, whereas, the chips or flakes located over the relatively light colored printed portions are indiscernible from a distance of about five feet.
Kaminski teaches chemically embossing the surface covering. The light colored ink includes a blowing or foaming agent inhibitor so that the raised dark colored regions show the desired multi-colored nacreous effect and the relatively light colored lower portions or mortars do not show the multi-colored nacreous effect.
Broderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,670, and Hunsdiecker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,732, teach methods of orienting platey material. However, both teach aligning the platey material in one direction only.
Herr, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,584, discloses a crinkled chip which includes platey material. At column 5, they state that a mottle including the crinkled chip "can be consolidated into a smooth surface, provided with a rotogravure print, and embossed.
Wiley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,212, describes a surface covering having a platey material containing ink printed on a transparent or translucent layer which overlays a rotogravure print.